Dragonetta Scar
"OMG Heath is still in love with Destiny, Jeez im a dragon to. Hey Shoot an arrow Lovette" - Dragonetta saying to Lovette Cupid Personality Dragonetta is the best friend a Ghoul could ever have, though she tends to get angry and upset very easily when she sees Heath Burns annoying Destiny Dragonne. Dragonetta thinks Heath liking Destiny is not very fair. Physical Description Dragonetta has a natural color skin tone but has green hair and is Obessed with green eyeshadow she won't go anywhere without wearing some. She also has a Scar on her right cheek from when she got into and argument with a werecat, (That is where is she got the last name 'Scar' from her real last name is unknown as she says she will never use it again) She has a set of wings which fold down and tuck into her shirt for convince Monster Type Dragonetta is the daughter of the Shapeshifting dragon. To make her shift it envolves her emotions Relationships Family Dragonetta lives with her Mother, Dragonella and her little brother Smoky and her older sister Dragonesha Friends She is friends with Ashley Burns, Lovette Cupid, she has a small friendship with Crystal Burns Enimies Dragonetta hates all werecats because of the fight she got into with one, she also dislikes Destiny Dragonne, 1 because Heath likes Destiny not her and 2 because Destiny is so mean to Heath Pet A Kitten named Ember Romance Dragonetta has a Major crush on Heath Burns Favs Food: Chilli Music: Pop Colour: GREEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fav Subject: Home Ick Least Fav Subject: MATHS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' dragonetta mode.png|Dragon Mode Dragonetta scar.png|Normal mode avatar.png|Dawn of the Dance bhb.png|Melisssa Gorgon's Sweet 160,000th 6tfrfrfruyh.png|Dragonetta Puts Blonde through her hair hg.png|Dead Tired ' 'Quotes' '"Hey Ashley, Do you think that if I destroyed Destiny your brother would like me?" - Dragonetta to Ashley Burns about Heath Burns' '"Jeez Alana, Like did you need to put so much ice in one smoothie talk about BRAIN FREZZE!" - Dragonetta to Alana Bominable' '"I Hate, I Hate, I Hate, I Hate Destiny, I really think she so o Pesty, I Love, I Love, I Love, I Love Heath, But he loves Destiny and Destiny Sucks yeah Destiny sucks, She is so scaly, And that's all i've got so far what do you think?"- Dragonetta singing her song of hate about destiny to Hannah Vamp ( Destiny's Arch enemy)' "Do you think i should try and be nice to Destiny, Heath said i should be nicer to her"- Dragonetta speaking to Skelara Calaveras "I think Heath might like me now that ive put blonde through my hair what do you think"- Dragonetta saying to Bloom Mcflytrap "Okay ive dyed my hair and basically cut it off, when will heath like me??"- dragonetta saying to herself "Oooohhhh he's super cute"-Dragonetta saying to Lovette and not talking about Heath!!!! "Hey Jeremy wanna meet up at the coffin bean this afvo?"- Dragonetta tlking to her Boyfriend Jeremy Long "I LOVE YOU JEREMY"- dragonetta saying whilst hugging Jeremy Long "Look at Heath he is such a LOSER can't believe i ever liked him!!! LOL" -Dragonetta saying to Alana Bominable "Heath your still crushing on Destiny well get it through ya head she. don't. like. you!" Dragonetta saying to heath burns "Heath still likes you LOL"- Dragonetta saying to her friend Destiny Dragonne "No Offense Icalinda But im cold, can you maybe take a few steps back, Sorry"- Dragonetta saying to New Ghoul Icalinda 'Monster High Fright Song' ' ' Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Category:Females